


It's You They Add Up To

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: The day Darren and Chris meet.





	It's You They Add Up To

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a song fic for Little Things by One Direction, but it ended up being hella self indulgent. I don't actually know how this became a first meeting fic, but it somehow swerved into that direction. 
> 
> -None of the lyrics are mine-
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

The boy with the cyan blue eyes, Darren thinks, is beautiful. Before seeing him, he's never associated the word with another man, but that's what Chris is. Beautiful.

 

They’ve only met today, and he is already in awe of this ethereal stranger. His eyes sparkle incessantly as they trade wit and repartee, the words flowing as easily as music does from Darren’s fingertips. Yet there’s something underneath that glasz gaze, a quiet pain that never seems to leave, not even when his rose petal mouth curves into a genuine smile.

 

The wisps of pain reach out from the boy’s body and squeeze Darren’s heart, milking the love and empathy from him, as it usually does. He can never stand and watch as someone suffers- no matter how well they hide it- and thus he’s always been the one who loves too much.

 

_(You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_

_If I let you know, I'm here for you)_

 

Darren’s fumbled for an excuse to spend more time with him, formulating a half-truth about extra concert tickets, which he knows the boy sees right through. Even so, his eyes light up and he laughs that beautiful laugh, accepting graciously, making Darren melt inside.

 

That night, Darren spends more time watching the boy next to him than watching the singer on stage. His skin glows in the darkness of the theatre, the soft light of the stage illuminating his perfect profile, flickering over the slope of his nose and reflecting off his enamoured eyes. When he turns to catch Darren’s gaze, a blush spreads over his cheeks, and Darren thinks he might just _die_.

 

_(I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me)_

 

Dinner is a fumbling mess, as most things Darren does end up. But it’s somehow a _good_ fumbling mess. Darren drags him to his favourite restaurant in LA, tucked into a crook of Venice, only to find out that it’s closed. Of course it would be, it’s well past midnight, but Chris only laughs (again, it’s like _music_ ), and they end up ordering bags of takeout and taking their food down to the beach where the onyx water laps up against the empty strip of sand.

 

There, they just sit and talk. Darren’s always been the kind to ramble on, saying things just to fill the air- too much silence makes him suffocate. But with him, he just listens. His voice is soft, high and lilting, and oh so beautiful, and Darren is content to just sit there and drink in the cadence until he just about bursts.

 

_(And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep)_

 

Pale fingers reach out to fist the soft white sand that they’re laid out on, and as it trickles through his fingers, Darren knows inescapably that he’s gone. It’s not unusual for him to fall fast, but this is different. Usually, the feeling is a rush, grasping him head on and knocking the ground from under his feet. Now, with Chris, it seems to seep out from every crevice of his heart as if it has been resting there all along, just waiting for the right moment. For _him_.

 

_(I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_ )

 

The revelation doesn’t shock him like he knows it should. Instead, Darren just accepts it. Maybe it’s silly, maybe he’s in too deep even after a single day, for his head to even reason with his heart, but it’s done. It feels like he’s finally taken a breath of air after being underwater for too long and he won’t let go of  this feeling if he can help it.

 

Later, they find themselves in the same bed. It is Darren’s first proper time with a man, and Chris’ first proper time with anyone. It is unbridled, gentle and incomparable to anything he’s experienced before, the sand from the beach rubbing into their calves as they move rhythmically, Chris’ mouth shaping into a perfect, rosy ‘O’ of ecstasy.

 

In that moment, Darren wishes he is a painter, so that can immortalize this image, but instead he settles for a song, the melody already swimming in his ears. Hours pass like minutes and their limbs are in a tangled, sated disarray. Into the newly brightening room, Darren speaks for the first time since it happened.

 

Can I ask you something?

 

_Of course._

 

Don’t laugh.

 

_I won’t._

 

Do you believe in soulmates?

 

_If you asked me yesterday, I would’ve said no._

 

_Ask me tomorrow, and I’ll say yes._

 

It is tomorrow.

 

 

_Yes._

 

_***_

  
_(it's you they add up to,_ _  
_ _I'm in love with you)_


End file.
